<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>savoir-vivre by consumptive_sphinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345350">savoir-vivre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx'>consumptive_sphinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology, Once and Future King Series - T. H. White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Spitefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Objectively speaking, this second Camelot is less strange than the one Mordred calls home. It is a court, like any other, obsessed with gossip and scandal; time flows as time does, and the people here act as people do.</p><p>And yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mordred &amp; Agravaine (Arthurian)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>savoir-vivre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from the prompt "something about toafk mordred?"<br/>this is almost certainly not what anon was looking for, but. yknow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Objectively speaking, this second Camelot is less strange than the one Mordred calls home. It is a court, like any other, obsessed with gossip and scandal; time flows as time does, and the people here act as people do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you like it here?” says Agravaine -- the true Agravaine, Mordred’s Agravaine, not the ever-drunk and ever-bitter man from this false Camelot -- coming up beside him to lean on the railing Mordred is sitting on, which overlooks the falcon-yard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm,” Mordred says, rather than answer, because after meeting the other him he doesn’t want to say <em>I hate it. </em>“The other us were just here.” They’d left after the other Mordred had complained that he couldn’t stand the falcon-yard. “I don’t understand why the other Mordred keeps going places just to complain about them and immediately leave.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agravaine doesn’t look away from the yard; when Mordred tries to follow his gaze it doesn’t seem to be on anything in particular. An owl, tethered to its perch, stares at both of them. (Mordred wonders for a moment who on Earth would try to train an owl.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Surely there’s <em>some </em>place he likes here,” Agravaine says, more tentatively than he’d ever admit to if called on it, “or he wouldn’t stay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wouldn’t he?” Mordred says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a long pause. The wind blows Agravaine’s hair into his face; Agravaine doesn’t bother to push it back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s fair,” Agravaine says, finally. “But not quite the point. The question I asked, which you never answered, was how do <em>you </em>like it here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mordred bites the inside of his cheek, debates what order to put the words in. “...the other Mordred keeps trying to persuade me to agree with him, that the world is horrible and decent men are all hypocrites and the only way to live in it is to meet them at their level. That it’s all a cruel sideways joke and the way to win is to be in on the joke. And he keeps trying to convince me that this is <em>sophisticated, </em>that it’s <em>modern, </em>that it’s <em>worldly, </em>that it’s -- the way of the future, or something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agravaine nods. He’s heard it too, then, from the other Mordred or the other Agravaine or from nearly anyone in this false court.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I don’t know whether I think that it’s very funny or that it’s very sad,” Mordred continues, “that he hasn’t realized that I don’t care about any of those things, and if he wants me to believe something what he needs to convince me of is that it’s <em>true.”</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>